


Painting a melody

by Eeuki



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeuki/pseuds/Eeuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy retakes his old interesting on painting, but he's a afraid Thomas might say somenthing negative about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting a melody

He still remembered it as if it was yesterday, even though he had lost most of his memories and his metal body overcame organic aging. That memory still remained fresh, him, at the left corner of the classroom, away from the rest of the students and not really paying attention of what the teaching was saying, he was just decorating the entire edge of his notebook which page was still in blank.

He remember suffering for not taking notes, but he couldn’t complain about it, he didn’t care about school, he only cared for his very own feelings that loved to place on paper, he knew he was meant to do, his body and soul belonged to art, so what if he had a few bad grades anyway?

Art was a very extensive word though, lots of things belonged to it and when it came to speak about ‘art’ he was more in to one, he had a guitar at home and played it quite well too, but he was realistic about his situation, he couldn’t even stand up in front of a classroom and perform a single task without his leg trembling or his hands sweating. How the hell was he supposed to stand up in front of a stage with a huge crowd gazing at his musical performance? Becoming a musician was just his platonic dream, but illustration was his trump card, his paintings could be placed without him to be present or he could just sell them under a nickname, it was a pretty good alternative involving something he loved to do… but during that time, he never thought such platonic dream would eventually came true with a help of a strong bond.

“Guy” His friend’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Guy shook his head a little and blinked “Yes?”

“What are you doing?” He said pointing at his small notebook.

“Oh… n-nothing…” Guy stuttered shamefully closing it up.

“Were you drawing something?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah… but is not important” Guy said, he looked up again to the tree he was drawing, all its leaves were gracefully dancing with the gentle breeze “Don’t you miss it?”

Thomas looked up as well “What?”

“The wind against your skin…The grass under your hands…The warm sunshine….” Guy complemented with a somewhat melancholic tone.

“I do…” Thomas responded after a long pause. He looked aside and gazed at all the people gathered on the playground area having fun with their families, they were quite far from them; neighbors weren’t use to their presence up close.

“Don’t you feel left out sometimes?” Guy said with a cracked tone “Knowing no one will ever want to try to make a family with you.…”

“Guy…” Thomas called in worry, his friend was probably feeling another period of guiltiness; many people died every day but how many get a second chance of living as they did? They were meant to die on that incident, but they became the perfects candidates for a top secret project at the same time without knowing, now they were more robots than ever and saw life in whole new perspective, getting married and have a family was something that was going to come “eventually”, so they never bothered to think about it as youngsters, but now that they were like this, it was hard to realize such family was never going to come… “You ok? Want to go elsewhere?” Thomas asked.

Guy simulated a sight “Just a little more please…” He said returning his sight to the tree, watching their natural surroundings was their only conform to remind them the wonderful gifts life had for everybody. Recreate nature and life representation Guy’s main focus of drawing now… “I think I’m good now”

Both stood up from the grass and exited the park with home as their new objective. They went straight forward there without looking at their surroundings as detailed as they were in the park, artificial surroundings were just not appealing to them, it just made them remember what they were now, something that they still have trouble to accept yet.

As they walked down, Guy stopped in front of a Pizza restaurant. “I want a pizza…” He whispered.

“We can’t eat that…” Thomas responded.

“We can, small portions, but we can” Guy insisted.

“Guy, your heart is very delicate, we can’t afford t-”

“Damn it Thomas!” Guy shouted “I don’t care if I get sick for eating too much fat, at least I will die from an organic failure”

“Guy, stop it!” Thomas scolded.

“No I won’t, I want to feel, I want to taste!” Guy protested. “I want to be normal!”

Thomas hugged his partner tightly “Do you think is easy for me to keep on going like this?”

Guy accepted the huge “Nothing seems to affect you…”

“Somebody has to stand up for both of us” Thomas said “As much as it hurts me, I can’t act the way you do”

Guy narrowed “Are you calling me immature?”

“Show me otherwise” Thomas challenged. 

Both arrived home silently, Guy went straightforward their room and locked himself there, it was always like this, he could not do this, this and that because it was ‘dangerous’ or ‘unhealthy’ He was a robot now! Does that even matter? Taking care of himself now that his life was anything but was it supposed to be? On top of that, his friend, the very same one who went through the exact same thing was insinuating he was being overactive and childish, really?! How could he just accept such tragedy easily and move on?!

“Argh!” He growled and threw his pillow as far as he could, he lied down violently on the bed and simulated rapid breath, his hearth was also pounding rapidly, it was his only mean to know their emotions were true… that his new robot programming wasn’t faking them over, this was real, he was angry, he was frustrated to be a pile of wires and metal.

He suddenly rolled over and positioned half of his body upside down the bed to pull out a small watercolor kit, he put the small tablecloth like plastic over the bed and started to paint, water colors were meant for a spontaneous technic, emotions could be easily seen with watercolors and that’s just what Guy needed, to let out all that anger…

He made a couple more of rush paintings while he was dealing with his head… or programing. After calming down, he stopped and let all paintings dry, he then took them and hide them away as always, there was no way he was showing these, he didn’t show any of his drawings back when he was human, why bothering now? People would just see him as a big printer; no one would give him the respect he deserved as illustrator… A knock on the door made him work faster, Thomas was going to enter in any second.

“Guy, are you masturbating?” Thomas asked from the other side.

“What the-No!” Guy shouted back.

Thomas attempted to open it again “Then why is the door locked?”

Guy quickly came over and open it “I just wanted to be alone for a bit”

Thomas mouth plate encountered Guy’s plating upper dark plating in a forehead kiss attempt “You ok now?”

Guy nodded.

“By the way I made you pizza” Thomas said showing the small flat box.

Guy allow Thomas in and both sat on the bed “I didn’t know you could make pizza”

“With this body you can learn to do anything in seconds, you can eat it all, fat was carefully calculated” Thomas invited.

Guy took a small slice and place it below his inner golden framer, you can say his “mouth” was now located right on his chin, since the whole propose of that mouth was to get little portion of food in, the scientist didn’t worry much to place it right were a normal person had it, after all, Guy had a different voice box hardware that recreate his speaking, it no longer involved his long gone vocal cords, they were now two separated things. “It’s good”

Thomas lied down the bed as he took a slice for himself. Thomas mouth wasn’t hard to spot, it looked like a coin-slot “The bed feels wet…” He raised a brow “You sure you weren’t doing something funny that made you leak?”

“I didn’t!” Guy responded immediately with slight offended tone.

Thomas ‘smirked’ and slipped his hand under Guy’s pants, he went right to the inner thigh where the Guy’s wires were exposed for the same anatomy of the joint; Thomas started to touch such wires causing some instability on the smaller bot’s body.

“Don’t touch those wires…it will….SHIT!” Guy moaned

“Hehehe” Thomas smirked and pulled out his fingers covered in mech lube “You are so easy to trigger”

“Ok Ok! I’m guilty I was using watercolor and spit some water stop teasing me please!” Guy simulated a sudden deep breath.

Thomas let go the pleasure wires again “So you were painting something?”

“Y-yes…” Guy said trying to readjust to the recent pleasure assault “Aww….” He moaned shamefully gazing at the mess his leaking caused.

“Don’t mind it” Thomas said “I can finish the job if you want” He suggested

Guy gently push him away “I’m not really in the mood”

Thomas titled his head “After what I did to you? How come your are not ‘in the mod’?”

“The fact you can manually trigger my lubbing doesn’t mean I want to… ‘do it’” Guy pointed.

“Alright, alright… Can I see your painting then?” Thomas said.

Guy shrugged, since he started to create music he never bothered to show his potential as a painter to Thomas, but that didn’t mean it was completely hidden from his friend, he designed their signature and made a few promotional posters in the past, Thomas should know by now he was in to more than one art, but Guy had never truly tell him what drawing and painting meant to him, he liked music yes, but sometimes he also liked to be quiet or just enjoy the pure concert of nature itself, such those peaceful moments where translated in to small sketches and before he knew it he had a whole painting kit. Still, he was afraid Thomas could consider his painting as a potential distraction. Guy could not afford to let go something such meaning full passion. “I-is nothing special…really…” He responded.

“Show me…” Thomas insisted gently, but all he got was silence as answer “Oh well… Want to go play with the synthesizers with me?”

Guy looked aside “Not right now…”

Thomas titled his head and made a sad frown, something was defiantly not right with him, aside from the obvious factor he wasn’t used to his robotic body yet, Guy was trying to make some distance, was he hiding something? What could possibly be so ‘bad’ that he has to hide it away? He bet that whatever that little secret was it couldn’t be more revealing than when they discovered their interface felt exactly as human sex intercourse, followed by a shocking sexual identity crisis. They eventually overcome that nicely and even started to accept each other as a couple. If they were able to go that far with one another, he didn’t see any reason why would Guy hide something from him now. “Come on Guy; just tell me what’s wrong…” He said in a worried tone.

“There’s nothing wrong….” Guy whispered. “Is just me and my awkward moments when I get lost in thoughts, it helps me to figure out what I’ll pai-WRITE for our next song”

“If it related to our passion, then I’m defiantly interested” Thomas encouraged “We can even try to pull off a new album”

“Yes hum… well I-I think that’s the…p-problem…” Guy whispered again in an even lower volume.

Thomas blinked “What are you talking about?”

“Since we are like this… I feel I have lost the spark…” Guy confessed “Is like, I have the beat in my mind, I have the lyrics, I feel I have everything, but when I try to write it down… I fail, I end up doing something else on the paper instead”

Thomas “Like drawing?”

Guy lifted his head immediately, his green optics were completely shirked, Thomas smiled from the inside, he got it, that was the secret… that wasn’t much of one for him. “You like to draw don’t you?

“Look, it doesn’t mean anything to me, is juts some kind of uhh hobby, nothing importa-”

“You are lying” Thomas interrupted

“How can you be so sure anyway?” Guy protested.

Thomas laughed “Because I know you! You were the type of boy who annoyed everyone at school by drawing penises everywhere”

Guy blushed and covered his pink visor “Don’t remind me that!”

Thomas chuckled “Don’t be afraid to show me something I have seen before, you have grown very insecure since our rehabilitation…”

Guy “Thomas, we are struggling for acceptance, I would die if I make something that’s not tolerated by you, you are the only one who understands and…”

Thomas cut Guy’s babble by putting his hand on the smaller bot’s chest “Calm down”

Guy groaned lightly as his systems warned him of a significant overheat due his extreme worry; he felt a slight relief when he manually activated his fans and lied down “Sorry…”

Thomas lied next to him “Don’t be afraid to be what you are now, you are not alone, and I’ll never leave your side, you and I… I mean…we are… one now… we can work our differences, I’m sure of that”

Guy narrowed happily and hugged him. “I love painting…” He finally confessed “Is something I remember doing for life…my interest in music grow because it helped me with whatever I was doing on a paper…I always thought my life would be around the illustration world… and yet, my life took a sudden turn thanks to you, you teach me to not be afraid of people, especially if those people you are in front of admire what you do…” He sighed “Now I’m afraid to show my illustrations… I didn’t even want to show them to you… I was afraid you were going to react negatively towards them”

Thomas laughed “Why would it make me go mad? Paintings are the windows of a whole new perspective, they are wonderful to see and try to interpret, I can’t believe you were afraid of such small thing”

Guy sighed “Sometimes you can also be very objective, I’m not psychic to know when something is new and interesting for your or when things turns out to be a dangerous distraction”

Thomas rolled his optics “Ok ok… I get it… now…” He ‘smirked’ “Can I see you drawings now?”

Guy looked aside “Nope!”

Thomas let go a whine “How come? … Fine… I’ll find them myself then”

Guy maintained his confidence that Thomas wasn’t going to…

“Oh! Look what I found!”

“Wait-WHAT?!” Guy shouted, he immediately jumped against Thomas “Give that back!”

Thomas lifted his arms making it impossible for Guy to reach his precious painting “They are so lovely” He commented.

“Some might still be fresh! Be careful!” Guy said in worry.

“I’ll put them down if you let me see them”

Guy groaned “Fine…”

Thomas put the papers down on the bed so he could see them properly; most of them were just fields, forest like, plains, deserts, even a beach. “You are amazing…”

Guy blushed and looked aside “Oh stop it”

“No, I’m serious!… Come to think about it” Thomas take a closer look of the sky pattern and the stars showering the scene. “You make music on your paintings”

Guy blinked “What?”

“Yes, look” He pointed at the starts on the sky pattern that kind of had a vague resemblance of a stave “E, G, F, B”

“I don’t think that will sound nice at all” Guy said.

“Let’s give it a try, I’m sure we can do something if we start from there” Thomas encouraged as he walked towards their synthesizer with the painting on hand.

Guy nodded doubtfully and followed.

Thomas started to play the notes on the synthesizer, as Guy predicted, they didn’t sound that good, but a couple of tweaks made the trick to make a decent sounding melody out of it “See? With a little polish we will have a new track in no time” He the ‘smiled’ and hugged his friend “You haven’t lost the spark at all, you are just a bit insecure about your new potential”

Guy nodded again and happily hugged back.

“Say, can I see the rest of your stuff?” Thomas asked. “I’m sure we can make something great with your hidden melodies”

Guy shut his eyes “Of course… but first…”

Thomas looked at him curios about his upcoming condition.

“T-there will be a collector’s gallery expo at the museum tomorrow” Guy played with his fingers “I was wondering if you would like to go with me…”

Thomas gave him a tender forehead kiss “Of course darling”


End file.
